


don't let me go

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AO3 USER SHOWHYUKS COMEBACK FIC, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also is minhyuk alive, i missed you all, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Minhyuk gets casted for Law of the Jungle, and all but one seemed happy with it.





	don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> _did you miss me?_

"I told you, I can do this by myself. You don't need to help me." Minhyuk huffs when Hyunwoo takes a seat beside him inside his bedroom, just as he started packing for the things he'll be bringing along with him to his trip. A sudden phone call that afternoon startled everyone inside their dorm, with Hyunwoo almost slipping to the floor after running quickly to the living room where Minhyuk held the landline with shaking hands and a wide, gummy smile on his face.

 

Minhyuk was jittery but he calmly tried to explain that he was casted for Law of the Jungle, where he and the other cast will be taping episodes in Chile. Everyone congratulates him right away, except for Hyunwoo who was stunned with the sudden news.

 

He didn't mutter any word even after the other members finished saying their banters towards Minhyuk; how he'd definitely not survive in the jungle without the other members especially Kihyun, and Kihyun makes more fun of it by teasing Minhyuk he'd cook so many delicious meals for the members when he's gone. They laugh from all the jokes thrown, but Hyunwoo disappeared from the scene and only reemerged by Minhyuk's side when he started hauling his empty luggage bag from their closet.

 

"Will you be okay there?" Hyunwoo hesitantly asks, staring at the messy pile of clothes in front of them. Minhyuk steals a glance and sees the slight worry on his face, and he chuckles.

 

"You think I won't survive without Kihyun?" He says, lightly jabbing Hyunwoo with his elbow. "I can do it, hyung. Just tell me the tips on how to survive nighttime in the jungle and I'll be good to go."

 

Hyunwoo tries to smile, and Minhyuk sees how it's a slight struggle for the leader to be happy for him, not when whatever's between them just started to be clear, yet they're still standing on thin ice, not knowing what to call what they have. Minhyuk reaches out to hold Hyunwoo's face, kissing him. 

 

"What I'm sure of... is I wouldn't be able to survive there knowing you'd be sad when I leave. Promise me you wouldn't miss me that much."

 

Hyunwoo makes a face. "How can I even do that?"

 

"Want to print my face on a pillow so you can hug it for every night that I'm gone?"

 

This makes Hyunwoo laugh, and Minhyuk's heart is finally at ease. "I will be fine there. Like what you said before when you got back, the other hyungs will definitely help me. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not as feeble as you think. Don't worry, I will be okay," he holds Hyunwoo's hand tight, "and I will be back before you know it."

 

"I think I'm the one who won't survive without you here," Hyunwoo replies, handing Minhyuk one of his own shirts for Minhyuk to bring with him. "Here, so you'd always have a piece of me wherever you may go."

 

"Cheeseball!" Minhyuk lets go of Hyunwoo's hand to cover his face, knowing he's probably red as shit already. "Please stop. This is so _un-Hyunwoo_ of you."

 

"Really, I'm serious." Hyunwoo's voice is clear and stern, and Minhyuk looks up to see the leader's eyebrows meeting halfway, "I'll be left with five kids with no one to keep me sane. How can I do that?"

 

Minhyuk heartily laughs and Hyunwoo joins him a few heartbeats later--and let's just say Minhyuk isn't able to finish packing, not when Hyunwoo's quick to lock the door and hover above him, ignoring Kihyun's shouts from behind the door.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i wrote this under 10 minutes. a new record?!?!
> 
> anyway.
> 
>  **HELLO!** guess who came back with her comeback fic lmaaaaooooooo  
>  i missed you all >_<  
> hello to new readers and writers of the showhyuk ficdom... i'm one of the oldies here and i'm only familiar with authors who posted before early 2017 so please introduce yourself jkjkjk but  
>  _on a serious note!!!_  
>  i feel liek my writing's so rusty right now  
> let me know how i did  
>  _please_  
>  comment down what u think hahaHAHA  
> i love you all  
> i really missed writing for everyone AND i genuinely hope minhyuk is doing ok LOL


End file.
